Himitsu
by Jayisha
Summary: UA, SasuNaru. Il a toujours été comme ça. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire. Il ne m'a jamais adressé le moindre de ses sourires. Pourtant je sais qu'il m'apprécie. Je regarde au loin. Il s'appelle Sasuke mais on aurait tout aussi bien pu l'appeler Secret .


Konbanwa!

Alors, voila Himitsu, ce petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête mais que je n'avais pas à coeur de transformer en fic à chapitre. En parlant d'OS, vous risquez d'en voir plus souvent de ma part. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de ce format de fic mais comme j'ai pas mal de petites idées qui ne sont pas assez consistantes pour constituer une fic mais qui ne veulent pas quitter mon cerveau alors voila quoi...

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Himitsu***

Il a toujours été comme ça. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire. Il ne m'a jamais adressé le moindre de ses sourires. Pourtant je sais qu'il m'apprécie. Je regarde au loin. Il s'appelle Sasuke mais on aurait tout aussi bien pu l'appeler « Secret ».

Il fallait toujours que je devine ce qu'il voulait. Il a toujours cet air ailleurs qui me donne envie d'aller vers lui, de lui agripper le bras et de le tirer vers moi pour qu'il me regarde. Pour qu'il n'oublie pas que je suis à côté de lui. Pour qu'il ne m'oublie pas. L'impression que je ne peux l'atteindre me tiraille sans cesse et ça me fait mal. Pourtant je sais que je suis spécial à ses yeux puisqu'il m'accorde à moi ce qu'il refuse aux autres. Ses regards. Même s'ils ne restent que vaguement posés sur moi et ce, sur un très court laps de temps. Je dois sans cesse le chercher, courir après son attention et tout faire pour la garder. Quand je crois avoir réussi, il se détourne de moi d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je le sais, je le sens et je dois tout recommencer. Affronter de nouveau ses yeux sombres, vides.

Il les avait aussi ce jour-là. Le jour où il m'a embrassé.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« J'en avais envie. »_

Il était impassible. Et ces quatre mots, dits par une autre personne, auraient pu se faire remercier par mon poing dans sa tronche. Mais c'était Sasuke, et je l'avais toujours connu ainsi, étrange, incohérent, en transe même, comme s'il vivait dans un monde dont il était le seul à avoir l'accès. Les seuls moments où il s'intéressait à _notre_ monde étaient à saluer, et ce baiser au goût unique m'était apparu comme un hameçon lancé au hasard, un hameçon qui ne voulait pas vraiment attirer quelque chose, un hameçon dont le but n'était pas d'accrocher quelque chose, mais un hameçon que j'avais saisi et que je n'avais plus relâché.

Le temps a passé depuis ce baiser. Il gardait ses mots pour lui mais je savais que j'étais la personne qui lui était le plus proche. Du moins, je m'obstinais à vouloir le croire. Et nos chemins ont manqué de se séparer. Mais comme pour me retenir à lui, comme si finalement l'hameçon s'était attaché à mon contact, il m'a pris la main et y a glissé un objet que j'allais par la suite utiliser plus que fréquemment.

_« Tu es à trois stations de métro de ton école. »_

J'ai emménagé dans l'appartement dont il m'avait donné la clé. Au début, je recherchais sa présence autant que je le pouvais. Et puis parfois il me prenait dans ses bras et ses lèvres erraient sur ma peau en de prudents effleurements. Je ne le repoussais pas car c'étaient les seuls contacts physiques qu'il osait envers moi. Malheureusement, c'étaient aussi les seuls contacts que nous avions. L'université nous avait éloignés et nos horaires étaient bien trop différents pour que nous nous croisions souvent et ce, même si nous vivions dans le même appartement.

Et puis une fois, en me réveillant je l'ai trouvé dans mon lit. Son visage caressait ma joue au rythme de sa respiration et ses yeux clos ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi bouleversants. C'était illogique. C'était lui.

Je n'ai jamais fait de gestes vers lui. Je lui ai toujours parlé avec l'entrain propre à ma personnalité mais je n'ai jamais été jusqu'à chercher le contact physique avec lui. C'était tout à fait contraire à moi-même mais enfant déjà, j'avais compris qu'il était spécial. J'avais compris que quoique je fasse, il m'échapperait toujours. Pourtant, j'avais décidé d'essayer. Même si tout au long de ma vie, je ne ferais que le frôler sans jamais réellement l'atteindre.

_« Tu es gay ? »_

_« Non. »_

Ses baisers faisaient partie intégrante de notre relation. A tel point qu'il ne me venait même pas à l'esprit que d'une certaine façon, je trompais Sakura.

Et il a pris ma main et il m'a conduit à sa chambre. Les contours de ses iris sont devenus flous et j'ai été complètement hypnotisé par cet éclat brillant qui n'y avait jamais habité. A cet instant, il aurait pu faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Je l'ai laissé me déshabiller en silence, observant comme hors de mon corps, ses mains graciles caresser ma peau secouée de frissons, sa langue mutine adorer ses lèvres et ses yeux onyx briller d'un je-ne-sais-quoi qui m'a rendu pantelant. Ca a été la nuit la plus fascinante mais aussi la plus déroutante de toute mon existence.

Il n'a jamais baisé mes lèvres. Comme une limite qu'il se fixait, une frontière qu'il ne devait pas dépasser. Mais il me regardait désormais. Il me dévorait du regard même, ses orbes sombres fixés sur moi comme me défiant de m'éloigner de lui.

Ces orbes qui étaient devenues une fenêtre sur lui.

_« Je t'aime. »_

C'est lorsque j'ai vu son sourire que je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

**Fin**

* * *

**Note :** Himitsu veut dire secret en japonais.

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plû! Je suis consciente que c'est court, que y'a beaucoup de choses qui sont dans le flou mais à vrai dire, je ne voyais pas ça d'une autre façon. J'ai écrit ce OS il y a un moment, avant même de reprendre l'écriture de Coeurs Imprenables. C'est aussi pour ça je pense, que ce n'est pas aussi élaboré. Je me remettais à écrire après une longue pause et j'ai préféré commencer lentement avec ce petit bout de texte.

Je voulais l'écrire dans l'optique d'écrire une relation où "tout se ferait à l'envers" mais finalement, est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'il y a vraiment un ordre dans lequel les choses, les liens que l'on tisse avec les autres, doivent se faire? Je me suis rendue compte que ça n'avait pas trop de sens mais bon, j'avais déjà commencé et j'étais bien lancée!

Bref, du blabla, du blabla mais il faut bien que je me recentre sur l'essentiel!

Bon, concernant le prochain chapitre de Coeurs Imprenables. J'en suis à la moitié mais suite à quelques circonstances (Mon proprio a trouvé ça marrant de pas payer la facture internet et mon fournisseur d'accès a eu la décence de me prévenir de ma future diète numérique...), il devrait être publié vendredi et non pas samedi. C'est tout benef pour vous toute façon! Si il arrive pas ce jour là, ce sera pour lundi.

Voila! J'espère vous recroiser très bientôt!^^


End file.
